1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mounting device for vehicle shock absorbers, and more particularly to a mounting device for half ton pick-up trucks, wherein special shock absorbers of a particular type are now capable of being mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for mounting special types of shock absorbers required by many vehicles, particularly with respect to small trucks and vans.
More specifically, the type of shock absorber which is of the air adjustable or automatic load-leveling variety can not be mounted to all vehicles, and must be provided with special fittings which, again, are very restrictive.
Thus, a need prevails whereby a simple universal mounting device can accommodate those shock absorbers having otherwise limited use.